venturian_battle_headquartersfandomcom-20200216-history
Revelation
'''Revelation '''is an episode of Venturian Battle. Synopsis Robert Jacob and his brothers are having a stroll through an island, and encounter a skeleton with a white beard and red eyes, holding seven wands with stars at the top. Suddenly, a sword blade comes out of his mouth. The brothers all fall to his feet, but he tells them not to be afraid, as he is dead, but came back to life, and also has the keys of death and hades. He tells Robert to get a red quill and paper, then to write what he sees happening. The skeleton tells Robert about a cult that calls themselves Jews but is really the Synagogue of Satan. A pink door opens in the sky, and a voice says "Come up here, and I will show you what will take place after this". The skeleton makes the brothers fly through the door, and they end up in Heaven. The brothers find God, who is transparent red as if made of jasper and carnelian. Suddenly, an emerald rainbow surrounds his throne. Then, four living creatures fly down, each covered in eyes and donning six black dragon wings. The one Terrence notices is a lion. The one Tyler notices is a bull. The one Athanasios notices is a cow with a giant white chest plate and a man's face. The one Scottie notices is a flying eagle. They then sing "Holy, holy, holy is the Lord God Almighty, who was, who is, and is to come. An ocean of glass crystal flows in front of the throne, and seven lamps blaze. After this, Prisco notices twenty-four thrones full of elders in plain white robes and golden crowns surrounding God's throne. All twenty-four elders cast their crowns before the throne, and sing "You are worthy, our Lord and God, to receive glory and honor and power because you created everything,". Suddenly, an angel resembling Obi-Wan Kenobi (only without a shirt and with fairy wings) asks who is worthy to open the scroll and break the seals. All eight brothers attempt to open the scroll but fail. After the Jacob brothers' failed attempts in opening the scroll, a gigantic bleeding lamb with seven horns and seven eyes walks over. The living creatures and elders pray to the lamb, then ten million angels. The Jacobs join in, and soon every creature existing, including but not limited to owls, parrots, bovines, dogs, butterflies, ants, farmers, fishers, fish, snakes, crabs, and sharks. The lamb removes a seal, and then a conqueror resembling Count Dooku comes in wearing a crown and riding a horse, as well as wielding a gold bow to conquer planet Venture. The lamb removes the second seal, and a burning red horse ridden by a man who will take peace from planet Venture, and all men will slaughter each other. The third seal is opened by the lamb, and a businessman on a black horse holding a pair of scales, who says that he will pay one quart of wheat every twenty-four hours people work, three quarts of barley for another twenty-four hours, but never olive oil or wine. The lamb opens the fourth seal, and the eagle tells the next guy to come in. It turns out to be a skeleton horse ridden by a black hooded skeleton with a scythe. God tells them they have the authority to kill one-quarter of the planet's population, and that the Jacobs must live, as well as go with them. The guy on the red horse brings with Tyler and Athanasios, as he kills a city's population with his sword, and only a mother keeping her baby in a wheelbarrow escapes. Robert and Terrence are sent to a desert and find a family in a house getting killed by famine, as well as a pile of famine skeletons. The family is quickly reduced to skeletons, too. Scottie and Prisco end up in a hospital, where the husband of a woman is dying from the plague, before passing away. Lastly, Cyan and Boyce watch as the wild animals of Venture kill another sixteenth of the population, such as a shark chasing a woman, a monkey stabbing an old man with a silver knife, and a bear biting a man's arm off. The brothers are brought back to Heaven traumatized. The fifth seal is opened, everybody slaughtered from the word of God and Testimony and an altar above them appears in the large body of glass crystals, asking will they will be judged. God tells them to be patient much longer until all of their fellow servants and brothers who are to bed killed is reached. The lamb opens the sixth seal, and a huge Earthquake occurs over Peskite, which gets on the news. The sun then turns into black hairy sackcloth, and the sky rolls up like a scroll, turning black. The moon turns blood red, and stars fall to Venture, knocking over buildings and causing vast fires. Every mountain is removed from its place, as a little girl watches her family get crushed by one. Every island sinks into the sea, in addition to Flakerot, as a bronze statue of Skittleflake is seen dramatically descending. Everyone, both slave and free, rich, general, or king, hides in caves and among the mountain rocks. They shout to the mountains and rocks to fall on them to hide them from the one on the throne and the lamb's wrath. Four angels (the top left one has a golden sword, the bottom left has an eye socket burnt and a gold scimitar, the top right one has a double-bladed bronze ax, and the bottom right one has a chainsaw and metal teeth) are given the authority to damage the land and ocean. A blonde angel flies in from the east and tells them not to damage the land, ocean, or trees. Each of the angels is sent to the four vertices of Venture, and burn marks into their foreheads to show they are servants of God, 144,000 out of every village does this. The lamb opens the seventh seal, and seven angels stand before God and hold Seven Trumpets. Another angel fills a gold censer with fire from the altar and throws it onto Venture. Thunder crashes, lightning flashes, and earthquakes occur over the forest. It turns out to be Robert reading the Bible to his brothers, but Terrence tells him to stop because it is "too scary". Allusions * The Revelation of John: The episode is a direct adaptation of the Bible story, and it turns out Robert is reading it to his brothers at the end. * Spongebob Squarepants: The reveal at the end is based on the ending of The Main Drain. Category:Episodes Category:Season Three